Osomatsu-sensei
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Osomatsu no era ni por asomo el mejor profesor que había, estaba jodido vieran por dónde lo vieran.


¡Hola! Esto no tiene mucho sentido la verdad :'v pero ya no veo tanto OsoKara por estos rumbos y duele

 **Aclaraciones:** Carla es Karamatsu versión geek, ese no es el nombre en realidad, pero me da mucha risa que se siga usando xDDD

 **Advertencias:** ya para este punto deben saber bien que solo yaoi escribo xD

Disfruten~

* * *

― _¡Osomatsu-niisan!―Choromatsu había gritado de fondo, estaba seguro que había sido él, pero en ese momento solo podía estar seguro de una cosa y eso era que… estaba a punto de morir._

 _Matsuno cerró los ojos, por lo menos se aseguró de dar el tiempo suficiente para que todos huyeran, era su deber como el maestro._

― _¡Maldito, bastardo!― el arma lo golpeó en la cien con fuerza, sus piernas se doblaron tanto por el golpe como por el miedo._

 _Ese tipo de actos no iba para nada con él… en absoluto, jugar a ser el héroe no era lo suyo, pero, sin embargo, simplemente no podía quedarse sentado tomando en cuenta que sus alumnos estaban ahí, esos niños a los que debía guiar por el buen camino aunque no fuera el mejor en ello, además su hermanito menor era uno de sus alumnos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, era un tipo cualquiera, pero lo que lo hacía peligroso era ese revolver. No era más que un simple loco que se había colado a una preparatoria, apenas y había saltado sobre el hombre antes de que le disparara a algún alumno. Lo había sostenido durante el suficiente tiempo para que las personas se fueran, lo habían dejado solo, en vez de usar el sentido común y ayudarlo con el tipo, pero no los podía culpar, eran niños y los adultos debían encargarse de eso. El instinto de supervivencia humano se basaba en miedo, corres o mueres. Por suerte él era un idiota y no seguía ese código, alzó la vista para encarar al tipo mientras le sonreía de manera presuntuosa, esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba Choromatsu._

 _El tipo lo miró con odio, quitó el seguro y disparó._

" _¡Protection!"_

 _Una voz mecánica femenina se escuchó de fondo, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera por un momento, solo era consciente de los largos cabellos azules que se mecían con suavidad frente a él. Había una especie de círculo mágico brillando en el suelo._

― _Perfect shield, mantén la protección sobre el profesor―la voz era ronca para una chica, pero Osomatsu estaba seguro que era una, la forma en la que estaba vestida se lo dejaba claro, así se veía desde atrás._

― _Yes, my lady―otra vez la voz robótica respondió, Osomatsu tenía la vaga idea de que el sonido provenía del escudo que estaba sosteniendo la chica._

 _Después de eso fue como sí la muchacha se esfumara de su lugar, el tipo del revolver parecía shockeado para procesar lo que sucedía, de cualquier forma no hubiera podido hacer nada contra el rodillazo que le dio la chica, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente después de hacerlo escupir sangre._

 _Fue en ese momento que la chica por fin le dio la cara, ojos azules al igual que su cabello, tenía cejas gruesas que podrían haberle dado un aspecto algo hostil y restado puntos a su apariencia si no hubiera sido por la sonrisa tan dulce y pura que le dio, Osomatsu podía estar completamente seguro que se había sonrojado. Mierda, ni con la edad se le había quitado lo virgen._

― _Ya no hay nada que temer―ella se acercó, aun con escudo en mano, y se arrodilló a su lado―. Eso que hiciste fue muy valiente, eres asombroso―ella le dio una sonrisa de ojos cerrados y el corazón de Osomatsu palpitó con fuerza, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin habla._

― _Yo no hice nada…―murmuró en apenas un murmullo, era estúpido comportarse como un idiota por los encantos de la chica que apenas y llegaba a adolescente._

 _Ella hizo un puchero―. Claro que sí, sensei, de hecho―ella giró a ver la puerta que había cerrado para que el tipo no tomara algún alumno como rehén―. Éste es nuestro secreto, nunca estuve aquí―ella se puso de pie de nuevo―.No se preocupe por él, no despertará dentro de un muy buen rato, le di con mucha fuerza―ella pareció alegre con ese hecho y así como llegó desapareció._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos adormilado, había recordado eso de nuevo, se levantó con dolor de espalda de la silla de su escritorio. Bostezó con pereza, después de eso habían suspendido clases por el resto de la semana para aumentar seguridad y discutir lo sucedido, él, por su parte había sido incapacitado por 15 días para recuperarse de los golpes. Las mini vacaciones habían estado bien, pero por ello se había atrasado con sus alumnos por el asunto del profesor que lo había suplantado. Se fijó en el reloj de pared y maldijo por lo bajo, esos bastardos no lo habían despertado, ¡había arriesgado su vida y no lo tomaban en consideración! Como seguía siendo el profesor más joven. Suspiró levemente, ordenó sus papeles, tomó su maletín y dejó la sala de profesores.

Como se imaginó, la preparatoria estaba vacía o eso pensó hasta que escuchó ruidos proviniendo de un salón, abrió la puerta al escuchar lo que le parecieron suplicas. Miró mal a los chicos que estaban sosteniendo a un chico de gafas mientras otros sostenían una mochila de manera burlona.

―Suelten la mochila de Carla-kun, además tienen detención por el siguiente mes―los chicos pusieron mala cara, pero no podían hacer nada contra él, además había un rumor a voces de que no era bueno hacer enojar a Osomatsu-sensei.

El aula quedó vacía a excepción de ellos dos, Carla-kun era un estudiante de intercambio que había ingresado a la preparatoria a principios de ese ciclo, tenía pinta de nerd por donde se le viera, lentes gruesos, un peinado pasado de moda, era introvertido y era un otaku hasta la médula de series, animes y libros. Ese tipo de extranjeros que se ponían en ridículo la primera vez que ponían un pie en Japón, se la pasaba con audífonos la mayor parte del tiempo y normalmente le rehuía con la mirada.

Osomatsu se agachó y tomó los lentes del chico que estaban en el suelo―. Deberías defenderte, Carla-kun, si sigues así van a pisotearte por toda su vida.

El chico hizo una especie de puchero que dejo perplejo por un minuto a Matsuno―. Eso no es algo que debería decir un profesor…

―No soy el mejor que hay―Osomatsu rio despreocupado y se acercó hasta poder poner una mano sobre la cabeza del menor―. Pero la vez pasada me mostraste que podías defenderte perfectamente―y eso bastó para que los ojos azules del chico lo vieran perplejo.

Osomatsu colocó las gafas del de cabello negro en su lugar, es decir ocultando esas cejas gruesas y los hermosos ojos azules. Ah, estaba tan jodido vieran por donde lo vieran, le gustaba su alumno que de alguna forma lucía como una especie de chica y parecía estar metido en una cosa salida de un manga, además de que era menor, no podía hacerle nada de lo que se imaginó cuando lo vio con el estómago al descubierto.

Pero, de cualquier forma el gusto por el chico le venía desde antes, tal vez desde que lo vio en su casa cuando lo pusieron en un trabajo con Choromatsu. Ese trasero sin duda era de las mejores cosas que había visto en su vida, pero sin embargo lo que lo enamoró fue esa sonrisa sincera que tenía, justo como la que le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, como les dije no era nada interesante xDDD solo quería hacer algo corto para también poder decir que no planeo abandonar ninguno de mis trabajos, pero estoy en ese punto que no tenfo tiempo y además tengo bloqueo, pero terminaré todo :'v es una promesa~

Disfruten~


End file.
